A Million Doors to Eternity Desert Mirage Book 2
by The Rose Society
Summary: After the end of book one, a reincarcated Serenity finds herself haunted by dreams and visions...or are they memories?
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: The title "A Million Doors to   
Eternity" is a quote from Sting's song, A   
Thousand Years.   
  
(CP pops up from nowhere bouncing)   
The men in white suits let us out of the asylum   
cause they said that the copyright laws have   
nothing to do with us anymore since we aren't   
writing the story anything...but...(coughs) did   
we mention we lied in the previous chapter?   
  
Kii: MUHAHAHA!! WE LIED! And STOP SENDING THE   
MEAN EMAILS! ::sniffles:: you hurt my feelings!   
::cries on cp's shoulder::   
  
CP: (glares at minna) look what you have done!   
Tsk tsk! *men in white suits (sidenote: which   
minna has thrown at us in many emails) show up   
out of nowhere*   
  
White Suit Man 1: What is this about a   
continuation?   
  
White Suit Man 2(though still slightly tinted   
pink): A second book...?.. .. ..   
  
(the two mad authors have disappeared before   
answering any questions).   
  
  
Desert Mirage-A Million Doors to Eternity   
Prologue   
By: The Rose Society and Eternal Angel   
Rating: R   
Email: EtrlSlrMn@aol.com   
stargazing12@hotmail.com   
http://www.geocities.com/the_rose_society/   
http://www.steelpenguin.com/~fromangeltofoes/   
  
"But Endymion never returned, forever   
lost in the desert sand..."   
  
Serenity closed the book with a sigh,   
tears wearily rolling down her cheeks. The   
story was so sad, embracing her in the deepest   
part of her soul with an aching loneliness she   
couldn't define. She lay back upon her pillow,   
her silver hair fanning out beneath her head.   
Closing her silvery blue eyes, she reveled in   
the sadness and angst she felt for the former   
sultan and his beloved. It was such a sad   
legend about how Sultan Endymion fell in love   
with the beautiful nomadic dancer, Serenity.   
  
Frowning, Serenity wondered how true   
the story really was. Could a Sultan, the ruler   
of this great kingdom, truly fall in love with   
a common girl? Her parents believed in this   
story, this sad tale of star-crossed lovers.   
They believed it so much that they went as far   
as to name her after the beautiful Serenity of   
legend. The one that disappeared into the vast   
desert with the young Sultan's heart. But unlike   
her predecessor, Serenity was not a commoner.   
She was a member of the royal family. Her uncle   
was the current sultan of the kingdom. After   
Endymion died, his royal advisor controlled the   
kingdom until his passing, when a nobleman was   
chosen as the new sultan. She was a descendant   
of the new royal line.   
  
Of course, she wasn't the next in line   
to inherit the throne. As a noblewoman, she   
had her freedom, thank God, to choose the   
course of her own life. Unlike Endymion, her   
future was not written out for her, every   
detailed planned like a morbid play of constant   
sorrow.   
  
However, there was a slight possibility   
that this freedom that she possessed would   
change. Her uncle and his wife were childless.   
There was no true heir to the throne. Amongst   
her uncle's nieces and nephews, his clear   
favorite was Serenity. She was intelligent and   
extremely sharp witted in the matters of state.   
There was a male cousin, far removed from   
Serenity, that might inherit the throne. But he   
was a black-hearted, slow-witted, selfish thing   
that would most likely bring the kingdom to ruin   
if left as Sultan.   
  
Biting her lower lip, Serenity sat up,   
a furrow between her brows. She despised the   
mere thought of her freedom might be   
taken from her. She did not want to be locked   
up in a golden cage, even if it was the palace.   
She loved going out into the marketplace, to   
interact with the ordinary citizens, to learn   
about their lives. They viewed her not as a   
rich young woman of a higher station, they saw   
and knew Serenity as a friend. If she were to   
become the crown princess...   
  
Shuddering, Serenity leapt to her   
balcony door and threw them open, stepping out   
into the night air. The soft coolness dried the   
remaining tears. She stared out into the dark   
night sky, the shimmer of moonlight calming her   
unsettled soul.   
  
  
***********************************************   
  
He knelt, his knees upon the   
cold sand of the desert, his eyes rooted to   
a particular spot on the ground. This was   
what he did every night for the past eighty   
years. The night temperature of the desert   
was bitingly cold, but he did not feel   
anything.   
  
After all, he was dead. That would   
technically imply that he did not feel.   
Period.   
  
But that wasn't correct either. He   
DID feel. Emotions, memories, they were all   
intact. He just didn't have a body. A minor   
inconvenience in his present state of mind.   
After all, what did having a body or not   
matter, when the love of your life, the   
mate to your soul, was gone?   
  
And you were the one who killed her?   
  
That, more than anything, was the   
one force that kept him tied to this plane   
of existence. The torment that he felt, for   
having let Serenity die, pushed him to stay   
in the last place he had seen her beautiful   
face, heard her gentle voice.   
  
No, he did not wish to leave the   
reality where his love was last alive, her   
eyes shining brilliantly. He loathed even   
the mere thought of leaving this place for   
the afterlife. After all, after his actions   
in his mortal life, he was most likely not   
going to see Serenity in the after life.   
  
As the sun slowly rose over the   
horizon, the first rays gently caressed the   
cool desert sand, warming it within its   
embrace. The light steadily enveloped his   
ethereal form, until, when the sun finally   
appeared in the early morning sky, Endymion   
flickered and disappeared, another mirage   
in the empty desert.   
  
RS: ::frowns:: We got so many emails   
complaining about the ending of DM1. They   
usually were along the lines of "YOU SUCK"   
and demanding epilogues or rewrites. While   
I can respect the fact that a lot of people   
want a happy ending, the point of the   
matter is that it is OUR fic. Even though I   
didn't quite agree with CP's ending, I   
supported her cuz it was her vision of DM1   
and this is not just my fic or her fic.   
Again, I emphasize that we write for the joy   
of writing. We share because we think you   
guys will get a kick out of it. Insulting   
us because an ending did not agree with your   
private hopes does not mean that we have no   
artistic license to do as we please. If you   
think we have no talent as writers, please,   
stop reading. Don't flame us for not doing   
as you wanted.   
  
I was seriously reconsidering even writing   
fiction anymore because a lot of the emails   
that I and CP received really hurt my   
feelings. But then, I was reminded of the   
fact that I don't write for feedback,   
although it is nice to be appreciated. I   
write because I enjoy writing. So while I   
will probably get more complaints because of   
this note, please remember one thing:   
  
DELETE button!   
  
For all those who did write nice comments,   
they were very much appreciated. Please don't   
believe that this rant is directed at you   
guys, because it is not. And no, this book is   
NOT for those who were complaining, demanding,   
etc. It is for those who were kind, if just a   
little disappointed, as well as for us, since   
we originally intended to make DM a multiparter.   
  
CP: Well, this is my little rant and rave   
section just because I think I have all right   
to say what I wish to say. Some of the emails   
that we had received in response to DM1 have   
been very insulting and hurtful. I'm not   
saying that all of them were, but a large   
majority of them were and it made us wonder   
what was really wrong with the ending. I know   
it was brief, but truthfully, everything we did   
had a reason. We ended the previous book the   
way it was on purpose. If someone had emailed   
us and asked us 'why' instead of biting our   
heads of we might have told you our reasons of   
doing things the way it was. Or at least we   
might have hinted it to you.   
  
This part of the book, DM2, is not due to all   
the 'requests' (if you can call it that) that   
we were sent, but because this is how DM was   
suppose to go. We planned this out for over a   
year. Some of the emails that we have received   
made us just want to quit writing it in general,   
but still, we write for ourselves. Thus,   
instead of thinking we're whining people, just   
try to be opened minded instead of insulting.


	2. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: The title "A Million Doors to  
  
Eternity" is a quote from Sting's song, A  
  
Thousand Years. Don't own SM.  
  
CP: ....Is this Deja vu? Haven't we  
  
written something about this chapter  
  
before? Kii.... kii? Have we been time  
  
traveling?   
  
  
  
RS: Sorta, kinda? See it's like this.  
  
*whips out blackboard and begins to use  
  
physics to explain the situation while CP  
  
just ignores her*  
  
  
  
CP: Hey! You know what that means! It  
  
means that Sailor Moon belongs to us  
  
because we know how to travel through time!  
  
HAHAHA! Beat that you white coated men!  
  
I'll like to see you time travel with you--  
  
*men in white coats grab CP and take her  
  
away* KIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RS: *continues to draw complex diagrams,  
  
lost in her own world*  
  
Desert Mirage-A Million Doors to Eternity  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: The Rose Society and Eternal Angel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Email: EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
  
stargazing12@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.wishing-blue.net/kii  
  
http://anna.wishing-blue.net/  
  
Something pounded inside of her…  
  
…an aching she could not sate…  
  
…a desire she did not know…  
  
…a feeling she could not suppress.  
  
Everything inside of her swirled in  
  
a frenzied state until they amassed into a  
  
whirlwind of emotions that equaled one word:  
  
"En…"  
  
En? En-what? She could feel it,  
  
locked within her, somewhere, deep inside.  
  
But try as she might, there was no way she  
  
could unlock the mystery.  
  
She couldn't remember. As she woke  
  
up from her slumber, all she could recall  
  
from her dream was the lingering threads of  
  
a memory of endless sand dunes consuming  
  
the distance and… something…something so  
  
wondrous, something so beautiful, yet  
  
something so painful that made her break.  
  
What were these secrets hidden from her  
  
mind?  
  
This had been going on for almost  
  
her entire life, a feeling of something.  
  
No matter what she did while awake, her  
  
connection with that inexplicable something  
  
vanished like the morning mist before the  
  
rising sun. In her dreams, the link was  
  
stronger, somehow, but always, as soon as  
  
awareness dawned once more, it was severed  
  
instantly before she could wrap her hands  
  
around it.  
  
"Serenity," a cool voice called to  
  
her as a figure eclipsed her view of the  
  
ceiling. Her eyes looked at the figure,  
  
sweet homely face and bright smile, and she  
  
felt her own face break into an answering  
  
smile. "Time for you to get ready for  
  
breakfast."   
  
Serenity nodded, not ready to speak.  
  
Everything inside of her felt too raw, as  
  
if something was screaming, clawing, tearing  
  
to get out. 'Why?' She kept asking, 'What  
  
is it?'  
  
She fought back the tears as the  
  
thought of something continued to linger on.   
  
***  
  
There was one thing she hated most  
  
in the world: being caged. She didn't know  
  
why she couldn't handle staying in a room  
  
for more than a few hours. Even as a child,  
  
she was always restless. Her parents once  
  
joked to her about it being because it was  
  
possible that she was once a nomad, traveling  
  
too and fro, never staying in more than one  
  
place. But she knew it was something more.  
  
There was a force that made her want to be  
  
free. To be free of everything that held  
  
her down.  
  
That was why she snuck out of her  
  
luxurious home in the palace. She couldn't  
  
stand the confinement of the rooms, the  
  
shallowness of the hall, and the garden caged  
  
by the outer walls. She wanted to float away;  
  
she wanted to spread her wings and fly.   
  
She always had to be careful when she  
  
would sneak past the palace walls and escape  
  
into the fresh open market and into the city.  
  
Many times she had been seen, caught and sent  
  
to her uncle, who scolded her repeatedly,  
  
muttering things about how she must be careful,  
  
being the one that he was going to entrust the  
  
fate of the kingdom upon. He always stressed  
  
that she must not succumb to silly desires and  
  
stay safe in the palace walls away from harm.  
  
She knew he loved her. She was his favorite  
  
from his many nieces and nephews; she was the  
  
only one that he confided in. She was the  
  
child he had never had. His love was a  
  
blessing, but his care was a curse. She didn't  
  
want to be in control of the fate of the  
  
kingdom; she didn't want to decide what would  
  
go on after his death. She was more satisfied  
  
with a pat on the head then a crown on it.   
  
But no one would listen to her. To  
  
tell him would break his heart; to tell others  
  
would make her look mad. She knew many that  
  
would kill to take her spot of being  
  
heir-apparent, ravenous for the power that it  
  
would bring, but still she couldn't help but  
  
wish it was not her.  
  
Hiding behind a bush as the guard made  
  
his pass, she quickly jumped out of it and ran  
  
out into the market streets before he could  
  
notice the rustle or see the flying figure.  
  
She was free.  
  
Everything inside of her felt calmer  
  
outside of the palace walls, outside of the  
  
gates, outside of the room. There was a feeling  
  
of relief which made her relax, like a bird that  
  
finally is able to fully stretch out its wing  
  
and fly into the distance. She savored the  
  
feeling, as she browsed around the shops,  
  
purchasing little trinkets, eating sweet exotic  
  
fruits, and watching the people converse and  
  
bargain with one another.  
  
In between a visit to a cloth stand  
  
and a sweet fruit purchase, she could feel the  
  
rustle of the wind, a chime of a bell, and a  
  
strange vision that stood before her. A woman  
  
sitting at a stand, her clothing different from  
  
the commoners of the kingdom, with no wares in  
  
front of her, and a contemplative smile.  
  
Serenity could see the woman's knowing eyes scan  
  
the crowd. With a jolt, as if someone called  
  
out her name, the woman's head turned and her  
  
scarlet gaze locked instantly with Serenity's  
  
own.  
  
Serenity was completely drawn into her.  
  
There was something about her that made her feel  
  
strange, as if they knew each other, or were kin.  
  
The darkly tanned skin, which the woman did not  
  
even bother to shield from the sun, the contrast  
  
of her white teeth against the skin, the long  
  
locks of green, almost black, hair…all the  
  
oddities that made the woman different from the  
  
other citizens of the city did not even register  
  
as being different in Serenity's mind. "Come,  
  
Serenity, sit with me, we must talk."  
  
Serenity didn't question about how she  
  
knew her name. For some reason, it felt right,  
  
how she knew her, and how Serenity knew her.  
  
"Setsuna…"  
  
She smiled, nodding. "You don't remember  
  
well, do you? We knew each other briefly in  
  
another life. Your blood still is the same  
  
though, the same brazen blood that runs through  
  
me. Once you are a nomad, you are always a nomad.  
  
Even if you are now a princess."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes. "Tell me…  
  
there's something. Something I must know about.  
  
Do you know what it is?"   
  
Setsuna laughed. "It is not in my  
  
power to tell you about that, dear child. You  
  
must learn it for yourself. It is your past,  
  
present, and future. I am not here today to  
  
tell you this though; I am here today to warn  
  
you about your fate.  
  
"Danger follows you, like a shadow over  
  
your soul. I see a terrible thing, coming to  
  
you in the future. This is an unchangeable  
  
truth." Setsuna's eyes softened with sorrow,  
  
sorrow Serenity knew that Setsuna felt over  
  
the fate she now foresaw.  
  
"Your life this cycle will be brief.  
  
Death is near."  
  
Author Notes:  
  
CP: Wow, we wrote story. It's a revised  
  
chapter 1 because we wanted to give it a  
  
different approach, but yeah, I do hope you  
  
guys enjoy it! We have been getting BEAUTIFUL  
  
reviews off of FFn. Thank you SO much! We  
  
really appreciate your comments! Hopefully next  
  
chapter won't take as long as to get out.  
  
*crosses fingers* let's all pray for that.  
  
RS: Wow, I missed this fic. It's nice to get  
  
writing again. I think this might be more in  
  
line with what we originally thought. Hope  
  
you guys like it! 


	3. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: We're lazy. What's more to say? However, we do own Legolas!   
  
MUHAHAHAHA! ::RS and CP dash off, carrying the  
  
poor tied-up, yet still VERY SEXY, elf-man away::  
  
Desert Mirage-A Million Doors to Eternity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: The Rose Society and Eternal Angel  
  
Rating: R  
  
Email: EtrlSlrMn@aol.com  
  
stargazing12@hotmail.com  
  
http://kii.wishing-blue.net/  
  
http://anna.wishing-blue.net/  
  
'This wasn't so bad,' she thought, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat,   
  
ignoring the numbness that was slowly spreading through her. 'So this is what it   
  
feels, to know your fate. I was going to die anyways but…' Setsuna, sensing the   
  
girl's foreboding emotions, reached over, her eyes caring and gentle as she let her   
  
long fingers clasp down around Serenity's own hands in a comforting manner.  
  
"It is not death that you have to fear," Setsuna told her, gently. "Death is nothing.   
  
A body always dies, again and again, but the soul, the soul will always live on."  
  
Setsuna's voice was hypnotic, a gentle breeze in Serenity's ear. Setsuna's speech   
  
was a contrast from the previous words she had spoken. "Your soul will live on,   
  
growing anew with the arising day. Death will never be the end, Serenity; you   
  
still have your soul."  
  
"…is he waiting for me," Serenity asked, surprised at the question that randomly   
  
jumped into her mind, into the conscious. It was he… he that she dreamed of. A   
  
person she couldn't touch, she didn't know, but knew with all her heart. A person   
  
she loved, she hated…someone she could never do without. A person she bound   
  
herself to, only to rip herself away from him.   
  
But why was she asking this? It was silly of her, for she did not know of him, this   
  
person, this façade that she dreamed of. But Setsuna did. Setsuna knew of whom   
  
she spoke about, who she thought about, who she dreamt about. Setsuna tighten   
  
her grasp on her hand. "He will always be."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, emotions stirring. There were only two words that   
  
seemed appropriate at this almost sacred moment.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They spoke no more. A rough voice behind the two interrupted any other further   
  
conversation that they might have had.  
  
"Mistress, your uncle requires your presence at home," the guard said, his eyes   
  
narrowed at the stranger, hand on his weapon, wary of any danger.  
  
Surprised, Serenity looked up, to see five guards all awaiting her. She had been so   
  
engrossed in her conversation with Setsuna that she hadn't even noticed their   
  
arrival. So ends another foray into the real world, Serenity thought. She stood, as   
  
did Setsuna.  
  
"I've lost all track of time," Serenity said sheepishly, as she gave Setsuna a smile.   
  
No matter how discreet the guards were being, the people who milled around the   
  
marketplace were already shooting discreet stares their way. Even though her   
  
uncle had always ordered the guards to be as 'normal' as possible, they still looked   
  
and acted like bodyguards. And, being the focus of their attention, people   
  
naturally wondered who she was and why a phalanx of guards was escorting her.   
  
It was annoying, but she did know that the situation was immutable, given who   
  
she was.  
  
The lead guard's piercing glare was on Setsuna's hand, even as the older woman   
  
let Serenity's smaller hand slip from her own. Her oddly scarlet eyes were kind as   
  
Setsuna regarded Serenity with a smile. "You are a special soul, princess," she   
  
whispered, audible only to Serenity and the surrounding guards.  
  
Before the head guard could wonder about Setsuna's intentions, Setsuna uttered a   
  
small blessing of good fortune for Serenity, and returned to her shop. Serenity   
  
watched her leave before she turned her attention to the retrieval team. "Let's   
  
leave," she said, her smile gone. She was bound to be in for quite a scolding.  
  
***  
  
"I cannot believe that you would put yourself in jeopardy like that, niece!" The   
  
silver-haired man paced in his grand chambers, his face lined with age, the fading   
  
tan of his face reddening slightly with his agitation. His hands were locked behind   
  
his back, his old arms rigid from worry. He faced the young woman, his green   
  
eyes glossy from exertion. "I realize that you wish for time outside the palace   
  
walls, but you know that danger lurks out there. If anyone were to recognize you,   
  
they might try to harm you while you were outside my protection and care." He   
  
frowned at Serenity, who was looking quite contrite.  
  
"I am sorry, uncle," she muttered softly. No matter what, she did truly regret   
  
causing her uncle any amount of worry. He was always so kind to her, so loving,   
  
and she never wished to cause him any distress.  
  
He softened, slightly, and sighed. Bringing his arms up, his cupped his niece's   
  
face gently. "You know why I worry, Serenity. I regret that you have to be   
  
cooped up in this place, but there is no helping it."  
  
Serenity sighed and hugged her uncle, her silver hair glistening in the fading   
  
sunlight streaming from the windows. He ran a wrinkled hand through her long   
  
locks and down her back, the man seemingly sensing that Serenity was torn,   
  
emotionally. "I love you," Serenity said quietly, "uncle, and I know that you do   
  
all of this out of love. But there are times where I just wish…"  
  
"I know, little one. If only you were allowed the freedom of so many young   
  
people outside the palace walls. You would be free to do so many things." He   
  
pushed her away, enough so that they could make eye contact. "This is the burden   
  
of your birthright. You are my most capable of descendants. When I pass-"  
  
She shook her head. "You must not speak of such things. That is bad luck." She   
  
looked a bit agitated.  
  
He chuckled. "All of us are human, little one, and when my time does come, I   
  
want you to take my place as ruler of this land. You are fair, loving, and wise,   
  
Serenity, and would serve the people with all your abilities." His eyes grew sad.   
  
"With all the wealth, power, and privilege, we are ultimately here to serve the   
  
people. And that means we are bound by duty."  
  
Serenity had heard her uncle speak about this subject many times. Every time she   
  
snuck outside, to be exact. She picked up her uncle's speech. "Even the poorest   
  
man of the kingdom has more freedom than we, but as the ruling family of this   
  
land, this is our burden, our responsibility. I know, uncle."  
  
They shared a sad smile. It was true, that both of them yearned to live their own   
  
lives, not the lives as dictated to them by circumstances of birth. But Serenity's   
  
uncle, the Sultan, had accepted his fate and done as he had to. So would Serenity,   
  
they both knew, when the time came. And it saddened them both, to be caught up   
  
and trapped.  
  
"If you went out with a proper entourage, it would be much safer for you." Before   
  
Serenity could sputter her protests, her uncle continued, "I know, it's not the same   
  
as being alone and anonymous, but it's the only way to ensure your protection."  
  
Serenity didn't like the thought about being crowded about by her uncle's men,   
  
but looking at the way her uncle pleaded to her, almost desperately, she couldn't   
  
help but comply with his wishes. Her uncle was the Sultan, ruler of an entire   
  
kingdom; the last thing he needed was one more little thing to worry about.  
  
"Yes, uncle," she murmured, defeated.   
  
Her uncle shot her a large grin and gave her a hefty hug, lifting her up into the air   
  
as if she weighed nothing and he was not nearing sixty. She giggled in his arms as   
  
he swung her around. "Thank you, Serenity. Now run along darling, I'll see you   
  
again during supper time."  
  
She complied with his wishes with a salute before departing off, through the   
  
double doors and into the hallways. With a sigh, she contemplated her new   
  
situation. She hoped that her guards wouldn't cause a ruckus and scare anyone   
  
like the young guard did today when she met Setsuna.   
  
"Serenity!" A new voice interrupted her thoughts, as she gazed up at the figure. It   
  
was her cousin, Dionysus, a young man not much older than her, but who towered   
  
a whole head over her. His own fair honey-colored locks were touched by   
  
sunlight, unlike Serenity's moonlight silver hair. Upon his ordinary face was a   
  
concerned expression, his green eyes scanning Serenity's form, checking for any   
  
signs of physical harm. "I heard you left the palace walls today. Uncle was very   
  
worried."  
  
"Dionysus!" Serenity exclaimed, a rueful smile gracing her face. "Yes, I know…   
  
uncle was very worried. He told me to always bring my guards with me when I go   
  
out now." She grimaced, which made Dionysus laugh.  
  
"You know that it's dangerous out there, Serenity," he gently chided her, even as   
  
the two wound their way to the wing of the palace that held both their personal   
  
suites.  
  
Serenity fidgeted uncomfortably. There was a marked difference between her and   
  
Dionysus. While her cousin was straight-laced and well-behaved, never going   
  
beyond the boundaries of the rules that had been set for him by their uncle,   
  
Serenity was constantly wondering about the world beyond the one that had been   
  
created for her. Even when they were young, her cousin did everything that was   
  
expected of him, while Serenity was rebellious and stubborn, neglecting her   
  
studies as much as possible.  
  
That wasn't to say that Serenity was not intelligent. Everyone knew that she   
  
possessed a sharp wit and keen intellect. When truly called upon, she   
  
comprehended everything that her tutors imparted to her while the rest of her kin,   
  
like her cousin, often had to struggle with their own individual weak-points. But   
  
Serenity just did not relish the pretense and intricacies of politics. She made   
  
herself as scarce as possible at any royal functions and snuck out of the palace   
  
when she could. She often felt that her relatives were much more adept at the   
  
false niceties and meaningless words that were often passed around at those   
  
functions and even told her uncle that she believed that they would be better   
  
candidates for Sultan in the future.  
  
But her uncle had a completely different opinion. "Serenity, it isn't the behavior   
  
that makes a person a great Sultan. It is a genuine love for the people and a   
  
heartfelt commitment to seeing to their welfare that marks a great Sultan."  
  
Even though he told her as well as her agreeing with it, she could still feel herself   
  
wish that it was anyone but her. She wanted to go out into the world and look at it   
  
with eyes wide open and just live without the need of restraints, without anything   
  
pulling her down. She was a restless spirit, someone that could not stand being   
  
imprisoned into a life like this. Especially now after the woman told her the fate   
  
that existed for her.  
  
Death was near for her; the words convicted her to the dismal fate that awaited   
  
her. She felt a deep chill in her bones and the uneasy feeling of a lack of   
  
resolution that snapped through her every so often making it difficult for her to   
  
breath. It was all because of him, she knew. It was he that made her heart yearn   
  
and ache and despise with a passionate fury and longing. It was him that she   
  
wanted with everything she had…  
  
But it was him that she did not have.  
  
Not since that legend condemned him to his death, and she to her own?   
  
She burrowed her brow and contemplated the meaning before realizing that she   
  
was losing herself in her thoughts. She looked up at emerald eyes gazing at her,   
  
filled with worry. She waved her arm about senselessly, "It's nothing. Just   
  
drifting off a tad."  
  
"Serenity, I hope you do understand how grave the situation is. You mustn't leave   
  
the palace unaccompanied, especially since you are a part of the royal court.   
  
There are people out there who aren't too fond of Uncle and would feel no qualms   
  
about using you as a method to get to him. Not to mention the fact that you are   
  
beautiful. There are slavers that would snap at the chance to kidnap you and sell   
  
you off to the highest bidder. Please understand, Serenity, how important it is for   
  
you to be accompanied by a guard. It is a dire necessity."  
  
Serenity felt herself grow guilty at her behavior. He was correct, and she knew   
  
that her uncle would give up anything in order to get her back if such a situation   
  
were ever to occur. "Yes Dio, I understand. I shouldn't have left the palace   
  
unaccompanied. I will not do so again."  
  
He nodded, satisfied at her words, before bidding her a good day and disappearing   
  
to his chambers. Even though she was resigned, Serenity couldn't help but hate   
  
her status even more. In a small fit of rebellion, she lashed out with her foot, as if   
  
she could prevent the inevitable from happening with a well-placed kick. But the   
  
only thing she got for her efforts was a flash of pain from her foot meeting the   
  
wall. It seemed even the palace was mocking her, proving to her in no uncertain   
  
terms that it would prevail in the end. Dejected, she hobbled off to her rooms,   
  
wishing for something to change her fate.  
  
***  
  
CP: Okay now, let's not blame anyone for the uhhh, long time this fic took to get   
  
out. I mean.... Well... *looks innocently* It wasn't MY fault.... Okay, so maybe it   
  
was but still, this story is getting written is it not? That's why we should all be   
  
grateful for that one fact. Yes yes.   
  
Kii: Blame? There is much too much blame running around the world these days!   
  
Uh...yeah. So anyhoo, it's written, so that's the whole goal, right? Done deal. I   
  
mean...I don't have anything very interesting to say, since I don't have that much   
  
energy for creativity at this hour. We promise to get more out soon, so that you   
  
guys won't have to wait too long. 


End file.
